darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enakhra's Temple
Enakhra's Temple is an underground complex located south of the Bandit Camp in the Kharidian Desert. To get access to the temple, you must start the Enakhra's Lament quest. A majority of the quest takes place here. The temple has four entrances and exits, to the northeast, south-east, south-west, and north-west of the temple's central chambers. The north-east entrance is opened as part of the quest. Each of the other three entrances cannot be used to enter the temple from the surface world until the player has first used it to leave the temple. Although it is a temple and is dedicated to Zamorak, Enakhra's Temple does not have a Prayer altar. Getting there There are several ways to get to the temple. The temple is in the hot desert, so take precautions against the effects of Desert heat. * Walking: Go to Shantay Pass and walk south-west from there. The temple is a long walk from the pass, however. * Flying: A network of Magic carpets goes to various locations in the desert. The closest ones to the temple are the Bedabin Camp (walk south from there) and Menaphos (walk north), although neither is particularly close to the temple. Each carpet flight costs as much as 200 coins, although prices are reduced depending upon whether you have complete enough of the Rogue Trader minigame and/or are wearing a Ring of Charos. * Teleporation: ** The Pharaoh's Sceptre can teleport to Jaldraocht Pyramid, which is near the temple. Walk west from the pyramid. The sceptre can be purchased on the Grand Exchange or can be found playing the Pyramid Plunder minigame. The sceptre has three charges, which can be replenished by the Guardian mummy of Pyramid Plunder. ** The Camulet teleports to the Northeast Entrance of the temple itself and thus is by far the quickest way to get there. The Camulet is an award of the Enakhra's Lament quest. The Camulet has four charges, which can be replenished by using a bucket of camel dung on the amulet. If you lose your Camulet, you can get another one from Lazim, who is in the temple. ** The Lodestone Network also works as well, teleport to the bandit camp which is just south west of the quest start point (Desert treasure required). Uses of the temple Although Enakhra's Temple is very big, there isn't much there of value or use except during Enakhra's Lament. After the quest, the temple has a Furnace and a Fountain that you can use, although they are inconveniently far from a bank. You can also create Camel masks here, by using soft clay on the middle level's pedestal, the one with an imprint of a camel's head. Thus, after the quest, the temple is rarely used except for using the furnace and fountain and as a way station by players using Camulets to teleport there and then walking to these nearby locations: * The Granite and sandstone quarry. The quarry is quite nearby, as most of the temple is directly under the quarry. Many players mining Granite prefer to use the temple's south-west exit to access the quarry, since that exit is close to a large number of granite ore rocks. * Jaldraocht Pyramid (also known as Azzanadra's Pyramid or simply The Pyramid). This features in the Desert Treasure quest and contains the altar for Ancient Magicks. The temple's two eastern exits are closest to this pyramid. * The desert Bandit Camp. The temple's north-eastern exit is closest to the camp. (Although the camp is due north of the temple, players must detour to the north-east to skirt an impassable ridge.) Map History The temple figures into the history of the Mahjarrat, long-lived beings of great power. The mahjarrat were originally supporters of the god Zaros. A conspiracy of some mahjarrat lead by Zamorak betrayed and banished Zaros, in the process making Zamorak himself a god. From this time, the mahjarrat who remained loyal to Zaros have been enemies of the mahjarrat who support Zamorak. Enakhra was one of the supporters of Zamorak. She built a huge temple, perhaps during the Third Age. (The time is not definitely known, but the temple's intended use suggests it was likely made during the God Wars of the Third Age.) Enakhra then contacted Akthanakos, a supporter of Zaros, and lured him to the temple on the pretext that she had repented and was changing sides. This was a lie! She built the temple in honour of Zamorak and used it to trap Akthanakos there. He was transformed into and enslaved as one of the boneguards in the temple. After the enslavement of Akthanakos, Enakhra's Temple apparently became little used and was abandoned. As the centuries rushed by, even its location was forgotten by all but a few. In the Fifth Age, Lazim, a follower of Zamorak, sought out the temple and reopened it with the help of an adventurer he deceived, as occurs in the Enakhra's Lament quest. The result is that Akthanakos was freed, confronted Enakhra, and each, separately, called on their god to teleport them to The North. The location is not disclosed, but since both of them are mahjarrat, they are likely going to the site of The Ritual. The temple is now mainly used by adventurers teleporting there with the Camulet, en route to other destinations and for use of the temple's furnace and fountain. Lazim, however, still lurks in the temple. Personalities * Enakhra (only during quest) * Akthanakos (only during quest) * Pentyn * Lazim Monsters * Boneguard (only during quest) Music * Lament fi:Enakhra's Temple nl:Enakhra's Temple Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Dungeons Category:Mahjarrat Category:Temples